A number of attempts have been made to utilize traction devices with the drive wheels of a vehicle. For the most part, these prior attempts have resulted in very complicated constructions and ones which require considerable time and effort to connect the traction unit to a vehicle. Typical of these attempts are those disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
1,411,523 1,631,114 2,584,512 3,107,924 3,600,044 3,639,011 3,682,266
Because the prior traction devices fail to provide a construction which is simple, yet rugged, and because the prior traction devices are difficult to install and remove from a vehicle, a need has arisen for a traction device which can be quickly and easily removed from the vehicle yet the traction device is simple and rugged in construction and adaptable for use with different types of vehicles. The present invention satisfies this need.